


Revolution

by Chira



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: All Hell Breaks Loose, Angst, Attempted Murder, I like to hurt Tord for some reason., It's gonna be a bumpy ride, Little Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mystery, Poor little son of mine, So much angst, electro swing is best music, maybe nurses, put on your helmets, suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chira/pseuds/Chira
Summary: Tord thought he was safe. But even the safest man can have the deepest shadows.





	1. MelodyMania

**Author's Note:**

> good luck.

He was running. For his life. Because why else would one run? He was running from…. THEM.

* * *

 

2ish Weeks ago

* * *

 

Tord strolled down the hallway, closing and opening his new robotic hand. It felt… odd. Not quite right. He guessed that he would just have to deal with it. Patryk was right by his side, as they checked up on the base. There seemed to be more murmurs and whispered conversations than usual when he passed. Maybe it was his new arm. He shrugged it off. Paul had been gone for awhile now, off to check the different prisons and talk to the soldiers. He should have been back by now, but Tord assumed he had been held back by some idiot who forgot where to put the prisoners. He shrugged that off too. He was just being paranoid. Right? Right…

They made their way back to his personal office, where he checked his phone for messages. Nothing. He could tell Patryk was worrying, though he’d never tell. Those two were almost attached at the hips. He could see the way they always seemed to brush against each other even in the most open hallway. The way they always looked to each other when something happened. He could tell, even if they didn’t admit it, that they loved each other.

 

“Sir... “

“Yes, Patryk?”

“Something feels… off.” He states, like a random fact, but Tord could tell he was worried.

“Yes… it does.” He looked up at the taller man. Eyebrows furrowed.

 

There was a bloodcurdling scream from down the hallway. Screams weren’t unheard of, from prisoners that were being interrogated. But they were nowhere near the prisons, and none of them would be brought this far into the base anyway.

They drew their guns and stood somewhat near the door, listening.

The door busted open, smacking Patryk in the face.

Tord shoots at the intruder and he slumps down to the floor, another walking over him and smacking Tord in the face with what appears to be the hilt of a claw-shaped jet black knife. Tord stumbles backwards, sporting a bloody nose. Patryk moved away from the door and shoots the man in the leg, immobilizing him. He grunts, turns and swigs his knife at Pat while he falls onto the floor, cutting some of the blood vessels down his arm. Patryk kicks him in the face, knocking him out and hisses, clenching his wound.

“Faen!” Tord cursed and gets out the first aid, wrapping up Pat’s wound and wiping his own bloody nose. “How in the bloody hell were they able to get here without tripping any of the security measures?” Tord questioned nobody in particular. He had made sure that only certain people could get back here, including retina scans and fingerprints.

“The scream,” Pat stated, “They must have dragged an official with them to unlock the area.”

Ahh, Tord thought.

Smart.

He nodded, thinking. “No one has ever gotten this close…” he mumbled more to himself than to Pat. Many people had tried to kill him, but none had ever attacked him in his personal office.

This was NOT good.

“We’ll have to interrogate him” Tord states, looking down at the bleeding intruder, and starts wrapping up his leg.

“But not here… it isn’t safe.”

He gets up, shuffling papers into a suitcase.

"Text Paul and see if anything’s gone amiss where he is." Pat nods and pulls out his old-looking phone that had only two contacts on it and starts tapping away.

Tord pulled a file away from the others, looking at it.

“Here, 180 South Creek Rd. It Should be safe enough to hide in for a few days. Maybe more.” He stuffed the file away and started picking up the unconscious intruder.

“Pat, clean up the other one and meet me at the safe house.” Pat nods, showing his agreement and continues tapping.

Tord drags the man to his private garage and, after tying him up, stuffs him into the back of an inconspicuous red Chevy. The drive to the safe house was relatively boring, with only a rogue deer that tried and failed to run into his car. (I hate it when that happens e.e) He moved his victim in and strapped him to a chair, in the house's basement. He had arranged the proper tools for what he needed and leaned against the wall in the shadows, waiting for Patryk.

He came soon after, looking slightly worried and had a blood stain on his coat. “Paul’s not returning my texts,” he said slightly fearfully.

Paul ALWAYS texted back.

“Well… we can’t do much about that right now except try to get info out of this idiot.” Tord spat, jerking his organic thumb towards the intruder. Which, as if on cue, started stirring.

Tord walked up to him and back slapped him in the face. The man groaned slightly and shook his head, getting his bearings.

“Why the hell did you attack me” Tord snarled.

Straight to the point.

The man grinned.

He GRINNED.

Tord slammed a knife into his hand, only earning a laugh. He looked into the intruder's eyes, which spun slightly in his head. He managed to get out a “Fuck you” before foam started dripping from his mouth.

“FAEN FAEN FAEN!!!” Tord’s eyes widened as he realized what the idiot did. He forced open his mouth. “SPIT IT OUT, YOU MOTHER-LOVIN B*STARD.” He yelled at the man. But it was too late. He slumped into the chair, dead. Patryk stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Now I’m really worried…” he muttered, and Tord just stared silently at the man slumped in front of him.

Who would be willing to kill himself like that?


	2. They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what?
> 
> MORE CLIFFHANGERSSSSSS.
> 
> <,<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to electro swing music X3
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I've been REALLY busy. 
> 
> There's a school dance coming up and I keep pestering my bf on what to wear and he's just like: WhAt?  
> Neither of us know anything about fashion XD.

Tord went to the bathroom and vomited. Images of the dying man seeping into his consciousness. Gross. He looked at himself in the mirror. What had become of him? He used to be a cold-blooded killer. Now he was grossed out by a measly suicide killer. Weak. He balled up his fists. No. He would not be weak. He had stuff to do. He needed to get information. He needed to resolve this before it got out of hand.

He walked out, ignoring Pat's look of worry and got out his phone. He began to text their lead scientist (besides himself) at the base. Bee, he thought her nickname was. Probably because she liked to "sting" things with needles. Anyway, he told her to get ready to examine the traitor that was still slumped in a chair. She texted back a minute later with a "sir, yes, sir" and he told Pat to take the corpse to her and not come back until he got the results. He walked off, the man over his shoulders. 

Now that that was taken care of, he could think for a minute. He sat down on a, somewhat, comfortable couch. Many people wanted him dead, that was for certain. But who had the guts and knowledge to do so? Ugh. There were too many possibilities. Too many variables. Too many killers. 

He scrolled through his phone, hoping an idea would pop out of nowhere. As if on cue, a message appeared from an unknown caller. 

Wait.

"What the Faen?"

Unknown caller? No one "unknown" should ever, under ANY cercumstances have his number. EVER. 

Hoping it was just a prank from a stupid teen he clicked on the message. 

_?: We see you._

_Red Leader: WHo the F*CK IS THIS._

_?: We are everywhere._

_?: And if you try to stop us, we will stop you._

_Red Leader: Stop What? How did you get my number?_

_?: Good night, Tord._

He stared at the phone, dazzed. This wasn't some prank. They knew his name. They knew his number. And, if they weren't lying, they knew where he was. He needed to get away. NOW. He called Pat, hurriedly packing his stuff, which thankfully, wasn't hard to do since they just got there. 

"Hello?" Pat answered uncertainly. 

"We're leaving. Now. Meet me at safehouse 666." 

Pat barely got out an ok before he hung up. He flung himself into the spare car and drove. 

He went off-road until he went past the countries borders. 

Off he went. 

Until he didn't went. 

 

CRASH. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are like really addicting candy.  
> Sorry it's short.  
> I'm tired.


	3. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like he was transported back in time. To an age so distant, it seemed transparent. 
> 
> Back again.
> 
> Deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save My soul.  
> I've been known to be cruel.  
> But the fun hasn't even started yet.  
> So save myself.  
> Put on your helmets.  
> We're going for a ride.  
> (from a song I'm making :3 )

It hurt. A lot. Something about this felt familiar. 

Deja Vu. 

Wasn't that what they called it when something feels familiar but you can't quite grasp what?

Like a good smell, you can't place.

Speaking of smells...

Motor oil...

Car exhaust...

Smoke...

He opened his eyes, which probably wasn't the best choice of action. As soon as he opened them, dust and fumes stung them, making them water. He quickly closed them again, but the damage was done. He tried to sit up, as he was slumped over what felt like a really uncomfortable steering wheel. Good thing he was wearing a seat beat. That could've been a lot worse. His leg stung. He tried moving it, but it groaned in protest and remained unmoved. 

Well, that's not good. 

He opened his eyes again, looking down at his leg. 

He immediately wished he didn't. 

He choked back a sob. Part of the car had been smashed in, trapping his leg in between the metal. Blood was everywhere. He tried not to vomit. He needed out. NOW. 

It was getting hotter by the second. Smoke stung is lungs. He moved his robotic arm, positioning in to push on the metal cutting into his leg. Ouch. Probably not the best thing to do, but he didn't see any other options. Someone would see the fire and smoke soon. He could not be caught. Oh nononononono. He didn't get this far to be caught. The metal shifted and he managed to get his leg out of the metal monsters mouth. It was still bleeding. He stripped off some of his hoodie and wrapped it around his leg. That would have to do for now. Seeing as how the 1st aid kit had been engulfed in flames. He tripped more than walked out of the car, and slumped farther away on a tree. 

He got out at the perfect time. 

Not a second later, the whole car seemed to have a mini explosion, fire licking it's way up to the sky. Surrounding bushes catching on fire. 

Well great. 

"911, what's your emergency?" 

He spun his head around, staring at a teen-farmer probably- with his phone up to his face, staring at the car with a look of bewilderment. 

Dear god no. 

He pulled out a gun, training it on the boy. 

Nononononono. 

He was NOT going to prison. 

Catching sight of Tord the kid dropped the phone in fright. 

"Hello? Is this a prank?" The person on the phone spoke slightly irritated. 

"Tell them it's a prank, or I'll blow your brains out." Tord snarled at a low whisper, praying his voice sounded more menacing than he felt. 

The kid nodded and picked it back up, laughing lightly at the receiver, "Yea... Prank. Heh... If a car crash is a prank. Oops." He looked fearfully at Tord, who snarled and shot the phone out of his hand. 

Idiot. 

The boy shot away like a bullet, navigating the wilderness like a deer chased by a hunter. 

**Faen.**

He got to his feet. He couldn't stay here. People would come soon. His leg groaned in protest, but he forced it to walk. Where to, he had no idea. What was worse, his phone had been broken during the crash.

He only hoped Pat would find him before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seat belts save lives.  
> Don't worry, Tord's leg will be fine.
> 
> Maybe...  
> :3


	4. Lonely and On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUN FORREST RUN -Jenny Curran from Forrest Gump (If you didn't know that already XP)  
> RUN TORDY RUN -Me right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates"(1) -Forrest Gump

You know that scene from  _Forrest Gump_ where Forrest is running from the bullies with his legs all messed up? (If you haven't, look up: "Run Forrest Run")

That's how Tord felt right now. 

Except without the goody goody ending. 

He sprinted, if you could call it sprinting, through a deer trail. Hopefully, he wouldn't be caught. 

Not long after the boy ran away, an ambulance and 4 police cars came crashing towards the car crash site (lol). The idiot must have ratted him out. I mean, why else would there be 4 freakin' police cars? There would probably be even more coming soon...

And then there was the problem with the mystery people who had threatened to kill him.

Oh boy, what a day. 

What a really long, depressing day.

He could hear a dog bark behind him.

Good god.

They had German Shepards.

Oh nononononononono. He could never hope to outrun a German Shepard, WITH good legs. Let alone with one that he could barely put weight on without passing out. Speaking of passing out... stars danced behind his eyelids. He knew he wouldn't last long. Running. Hobbling. Running. Scared. 

The rogue animalistic fear inside him took over and urged him to keep going. Running, Running, Hobbling, Tripping, Falling? He couldn't tell anymore, the stars taking over his sight. Was he going to jail? 

Was he dead? 

They would at least treat him... right?

Right?

He curled into a ball, hoping they wouldn't find him if he wasn't already found. 

Faintly, as if from the other side of a glass window, he could hear dogs barking. Smell something awful. 

Hopefully, it wasn't his rotting corpse. 

But dead people can't smell... right?

Right...

He couldn't think right. Or left. Or up or down or whatever which way people usually think. 

And after all our existence has been through, it always ends with the winking out of a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You never know what'cha gonna get"(2) -Forrest Gump
> 
> btw ever realize Tord is a DICKtator?   
> X3  
> kill me pls  
> I PROMISE TORD ISN'T DEAD :'3  
> Sorry it's short I can't think of what to add DX


	5. Awake and Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my friend was over and called my an edgy teenager because I listen to my chemical romance xD and I'm working on 2 dif. Novels XP
> 
> Hey, he's not dead!
> 
> At least not yet ;3
> 
> Enjoy~

Tord woke to the smell of dirt... dirt.

Wait. He wasn't dead and buried right?! 

He sat up at the speed of light and immediately regretted it. He hissed, a headache the size of Lake Superior blossoming. He looked at himself, still dazed and not really taking in his surroundings. 

_Wow._

He was a complete mess. Dirt and filth covered every square inch of him. His leg looked horrific, scabbed and bleeding in areas. 

"Great," he mumbled mostly to himself, looking in the grim encrusted wound. If he didn't do something soon, it would get infected and possibly spread. If it wasn't already. 

Looking around, he guessed he had fallen into what might've been an old wolf den. It extended farther underground, where a faint glow could be seen. Wait. What?

He pinched himself, wondering if he was in a coma and just dreaming this all up. The pain in his leg told him no, he was not dreaming. 

He peered out of the hidey hole, where it was currently raining. He could only guess how the police didn't find him after he fell. Might as well stay in the den where it was dry. He looked back again towards the glow.

"F*ck it," he mumbled and started crawling towards the glow. He fell down a sudden drop and was greeted with a very odd sight, making him pinch himself again. 

He had fallen on sparkly black tiles giving way to two glowing panels. One resembled a retina scanner and was labeled "guests." The other resembled a shoulder and was labeled "All hail the Ulver." Weird. Clearly these people could speak both Norwegian and English. 

He pushed himself up with the help of the wall and pressed into the scanner labeled guests. There was a click and a whirring noise as the wall opened up into an extremely bright room. A feminine robotic voice sounded from overhead. 

"Welcome to lab C-137, guest-Tord." 

_Whattttttttttt_

He stepped into the bright room, hobbling on his good leg. The main door closed with a click and a sliding door opened up to reveal an amazing sight.

His base was nice, and had all sorts of lab equipment but, it pailed in comparison with this place. It was so homey. It hardly even looked like a lab. Fluffy pillows and blankets were strewn around everywhere, and he could even see a small kitchen. Beakers and test tubes littered the back wall, along with blue prints for who knows what. He faintly glimpsed a blue print for a giant robotic wolf... vehicle?... before a flat-screen T.V. powered on. 

Letters stared dancing across the screen. 

_?: Hello Tord. We saw that you were in a bit of a pickle, and, after much argument we decided to take pity on you._

Wait... "I don't n..." he was cut off by the letters changing.

_?: You are welcome to stay here... for now. There is food in the kitchen, first-aid in the bathroom, and multiply areas for rest."_

For now...? 

"And what do you want in return? There must be a price," he questioned.

Laughter sounded from speakers that left goose bumps on his arms. A female voice with an American accent sounded from the walls. 

"We'll get to that later, but for now, enjoy the showers. You look f*cking terrible." More chuckles.

 

Well. It looks like he was going to be stuck here for the time being. 

Maybe prison would have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lab has 3 different things  
> -Ulver is Norwegian for wolves
> 
> -C-137 is a reference from the dimension Rick and Morty are from
> 
> -the base was actually from a concept I drew for a building in a novel I'm writing that I included in this (mainly the robotic wolf)  
> (The novel is still in the concept stage and please don't ask me to post it on here. It will be called The Ulver of Old and will be mostly about animals and robotics on a planet called Gladium, a sister planet of Earth.)


	6. A New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: PATRYK
> 
> Sorry no Tord this chapter ;3  
> BUT DOn'T WORRY, I HAVn'T FORGOTTEN BOUT MAH SON.  
> unlike SOMEONE  
> *stares at matt*
> 
> anywaysssss... enjoy );3
> 
> (also, big shoutout to jackinthebox123 for giving me the motivation to make this X3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahhahahahaaaa. The cliffhangers will never end ):D
> 
> also warning, there is some gore.  
> Also some high levels of sass.

-Pat's POV-

 

"Hello?" Pat answered his phone uncertainly, hoping To- Red Leader wasn't in a bad (well... worse) mood. 

"We're leaving. Now. Meet me at safe house 666." Tord almost shouted through the phone, making him wince and hold the phone a little farther away from his ear. 

He barely managed to get out an okay before his phone beeped, telling him the call ended.  

"Who was that!?" Bee shouted at him from inside her mini lab, where she was slowly tearing apart the human that was once they're attacker.  

"It was Red Leader! He told me to meet with him!" He shouted back at the apparently deaf scientist.  

"What!?" She shouted back even louder. Point in case.  

"I SAID RED LEADER WANTS ME TO MEET UP WITH HIM!!!!"  

"Oh! Why didn't you say so the first time?" She huffed, pulling loose a rib from the corpse and shoving it in a tank of fluids.

He sighed and walked in more, so he wouldn't have to shout again.

"I thought he said to wait until you got the results?" Bee hummed, watching the rib disintegrate and collecting the fluids. 

"This sounded important. Just send them to me on my phone. That's disgusting. Can't you be faster and a little less gross?" he huffed, turning his head away from the horrible smell of what was a rotting body and smoldering chemicals.

"Ummmm... No. I'm going as fast as I can, and unless you want invalid results, it's gonna be gross." She rolled her eyes, continuing the removal of the attacker's teeth. 

"Ugh... whatever. I'm going to head off then." He muttered, ignoring her "what was that?" and heading towards the garage. 

 

...

 

He stood inside of the safe house 666, peering all around in hopes that Tord would randomly appear before his eyes. 

"Faen... TORD!!!" He shouted into the abandoned hotel, as if that would somehow help his situation. Tord had been closer to the safe house than he was, and even if he did go the speed limit- which he doubted very much- he still would have gotten here a least 15 minutes before him. More or less. He got back in his car and dug out his phone. He hurriedly speed dialed Red Leader and listened to the automated voice saying "this call is not available at this moment." 

He was about to throw his phone out of the car window when it started ringing. He almost dropped it and fumbled for awhile as Paul's ringtone went off which was Paul saying "I was wrong" again and again to the beat of "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. It had been a close call between that and a remake of the song as "I kissed a guy," but figured this one would be more work appropriate. 

After staring at the phone in shock for a moment, and answered and immediately started ranting with a, "ARE YOU OKAY?" "WHY HAVN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOU'RE PHONE" "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?!!!" "TORD MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE..." "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" "Hold on I think I'm hyperventilating," and started wheezing into the phone. 

"WHOAH, Calm Down. Take deep breaths. What was this about Tord?" He started murmuring on the other side of the phone while Pat calmed down. "I'm sorry Pat. I will explain later but I won't be able to talk with you for awhile. Just... be safe. Okay? Can you do that for me?" He pleaded on the other side of the phone. 

"Yeah.. of course. I'll be fine. But what about you??? Where even are you??? Paul???"  The phone beeped, cutting him off for the second time today. 

He huddled, crying into his knees, unsure of what to do or where to start. Everything was falling down on him and he had nowhere to turn or anyone to hold on to. 

"Paul... where are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how someone would actually gain information from a corpse X3  
> oh well. 
> 
> Also "I kissed a girl" was like my favorite song when I was like 5 or 6ish?  
> I'm actually kinda surprised what my mom let me listen to back then XDD  
> (2nd fav, was dirty little secret by All-American Rejects)
> 
> I almost feel bad. ALMOST.


	7. Winter arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmail is the best mail, don't you think?

Tord nommed on some cereal. He had taken a shower and wrapped up his leg and even had a brace for it.

The “first aid” was actually a mini medical ward, as these people seemed to have infinite money and means, as almost everything was top-notch. Steam showers, hot tub, all sorts of varying technology. Even the cereal he was eating tasted incredible.

He got up, placing the empty bowl and spoon into the automatic dishwasher.

He was slightly surprised to see another dish in there as if someone had been here recently and left hastily.

Of course, it makes sense that someone would use this base, seeing all the stuff they put into it. But that didn’t stop Tord from worrying slightly. Questions still flooded his brain, who were his saviors? Where were his comrades? Who was after him? Who what where when why how???

His thoughts were interrupted by a large bang behind him, he turned greeted by a hatch opening up from over by the lab.

“Faen. Stupid hatch, stupid bolts, stupid stupid stupid.” A younger girl, maybe 19 at the least, heaved herself out of the hatch.

“Uhh… hello?” Tord muttered, baffled that someone was here with him.

“Oh! Hey there. You must be that leader they were talking about… Torf.. Torm..”

“Tord. It’s Tord.” he corrected her.

“Yeahhhh… right… I knew that…” she muttered with a strong American accent.

He rolled his eyes at her, asking “and who are you and what do you want from me???”

“Demanding type, I see.” she chuckled, “Well you can call me Vinter, and my comrade/boss wants some info for your protection. It wasn’t exactly easy to fool your attackers, you know that?” She almost glared at him, like he had given her a mountain of papers to work on. And maybe, in a way, he did.

“Okay… what kind of info..?” he asked, doubting the reliability of this ‘Vinter’. For all he knew, these were his attackers.

“Oh nothing muchhhhh…” she handed him a picture of a guy with spiked hair and a blue hoodie. “You know this guy, right? Used to hang out with him I believe.”

He took it, surprised, “Yeah… his name is Tom. And how exactly do you know this?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“We have technology way past your measly understanding. We can use Google maps.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

Faen… he had forgotten that time they all dressed up silly in front of google van thing…

“Anyways… we know you tested on him when you were living together and turned him into a monster. We already have a sample of his blood-don’t ask, now all we need to know is the formula you used and how you made it.”

He narrowed his eyes. If this got out to the wrong people, it could be devastating. “Why do you want it?”

“You really aren't in the position to ask that. Remember that as soon as our protection wears off, you're as good as dead.”

Oh. They were blackmailing him. Terrificcccc…

“I would have to make a new formula, and I can’t because the blueprints for that was in my old lab, where they either burned to ashes in the explosion or are with my old roommates.” He glared at her.

“Well, you better hope that you can get back there without much trouble. Otherwise, you’re dead meat.” She dragged her finger across her throat as if to punctuate her threat.

He sighed. He really had no choice.

“I guess it’s back to Edd’s then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinter means Winter in Norwegian.   
> Also, ticked off another possible attacker. 
> 
> Hahahhahaha. The next chapter will be fun ):3
> 
> GOOD OL TORF.

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGERS ARE LIFE  
> SO IS ANGST  
> SO MUCH ANGST  
> GONNA MAKE MORE.
> 
> IT'S SUPPRISING HOW MUCH I KNOW ABOUT THIS STUFF


End file.
